


Man Sick

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [21]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyance, Common Cold, F/M, Flu, Fluff, Head Cold, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Jensen - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Sick Character, The Losers - Freeform, claire (ofc) - Freeform, jake jensen x ofc, man sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Claire suffers through her first bout of the man flu with Jake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Take cold medicine responsibly, do NOT do what Jake does in the story!

“Claaire!”

“Claaaaaaire!”

“What!”

“I’m sick!”

Claire was wrapping a gift for a baby shower she was attending and she looked to the stairs.

“There’s cold medicine in the cabinet.”

“No, I don’t need medicine, I need a cuddle!”  His voice sounded incredibly nasal and not like himself.

She finished putting the tape on the last fold of wrapping paper and stood up, heading upstairs.  When she entered the bedroom, she saw Jake lying in a ball, completely covered in his blanket, only his face sticking out.  His nose and eyes were red and he looked miserable.

“Oh Jakey, you look awful!”  She said, hurrying over.  She sat next to him and felt his forehead.

“You don’t have a fever.”  She moved down to lay facing him, He coughed under the cover and then poked his head back out again.

“I feel terrible.  My nose is stuffed and I’m coughing and I can’t breathe and I’m tired.”  He pouted.

“Poor baby.  You need some sleep.  I’ll make you some soup when I get back from the shower.”

“You’re leaving me?”  He gave her the most pathetic look she’d ever seen him give and she pulled the comforter back and ran her fingers though his hair.

“For a few hours.  Take some medicine and get some sleep.  I’ll be back and take care of you.”

He covered his head and sneezed, and then poked his head out again.

“I guess I’ll be okay.  I’ll miss you.”  He said sadly.

“I’m gonna get changed and then I have to go, okay.”

“Okay.  Can you get the cereal I like when you’re out?”

“Of course.”  She kissed his forehead and stood up, stripping off her shirt as she headed to her closet.

“Claire?”

“Yes?”

“Turn around.”

She laughed and turned around, putting her hands on her hips.

“Boobies make me feel better.”  He said pitifully.

“I thought as much.”  She said raising an eyebrow.

She finished dressing and kissed him goodbye.

“Don’t forget about me!”  He shouted down the stairs after her.

“I won’t!”  She said shaking her head.

* * *

 

When she got home, she opened the door and was met with piles of used tissues all over the coffee table and end tables.  Jake was curled up in his blanket again and holding a medicine bottle with a straw in it.

“Jake!  Good God, what are you doing!”

“Hi.  I feel sick.  The first dose didn’t work so I’m taking tiny sips.”

“Oh my God, are you nuts?  Give me that!”

Jake gave her the bottle and sniffed hard.

“I’m hungry.”  He pouted.

“You didn’t eat anything??”

“I was waiting for your soup.”

“Baby, I have to make it!  Are you drinking anything?”

“No.”

“Jake!”

“I’m not thirsty.”

“Honey, you have to eat and drink something!”

“Don’t yell at me.  I love you.”  He said snuggling against the arm of the sofa.

“I love you too, but you need to rest.”

“I’ll try.”  He moaned dramatically and laid back, cocooning himself.

Claire found a trashcan and paper towels and began to clean up the used tissues.

“Can you tell me why you just threw the old tis—oh never mind.”

The doorbell rang and she let out an annoyed sigh.

“What now?”

“That’s Hannah, Jess has to work, so she’s dropping her off.”  Jake said with a cough.

Claire opened the door and Jess and Hannah stood waiting.  Hannah sneezed and let out a harsh cough.

“Hey Hannah!  Oh, are you sick too?”

Jess patted Hannah’s head, “Yeah, she caught the bug at school.  I’m sorry about this.  She’s really good when she’s sick, just give her some books and she’s happy.  She sleeps mostly.”

“Claaaaaaaire!”

“Oh Jesus.  Is Jake sick?”  Jess paled and backed away from the door.

“Yes.  Can I come with you?”  Claire begged.

“Oh no.  Oh I have to go.  You have my sympathies and good luck to you.  He’s just the worst when he’s sick.  God help you.”  She kissed Hannah’s head and hurried to her car, “Be good Hannah, I love you!”

“Bye Mom.”  Hannah said before sneezing.

Claire ushered Hannah inside and watched Jess drive off with a honk.

Hannah went to the sofa and sat next to Jake.

“Hi Uncle Jake.”  She said with a cough.

“Hey Hannah, are you sick too?”  He sneezed three times in a row.

“Yeah.”  She laid back and closed her eyes.

“Okay guys, I’m going to get lunch going.  Will you be okay out here?”

“Yeah.”  Hannah replied.

“I guess so.”  Jake said quietly.

Claire sighed at Jake and left the room.

* * *

 

Later in the day, she had fed Hannah and gave her more cold medicine and had her take a nap.  Jake was on the couch complaining about how sick he was.

“This is the worst cold ever.  This can’t just be a cold.”  He grumbled.

“It’s a cold, honey.  Go take a nap.”

“I’m not tired.”  He grumped.

“Want me to rub your tummy?”

“No.  Yes.”

She rolled her eyes.  Okay, come upstairs then.

“Stand with me, I’m weak.”

“Jake?”  Claire asked in annoyance.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.  I love you.”  She said through gritted teeth.

* * *

 

She got him settled in bed and was lying next to him scratching his belly and he was slowly becoming tired.

“Claire?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry I don’t have healthy sperm to give you healthy children.”  He said with a whine.

“What are you talking about??”

“If I don’t make it, you need to go on without me okay?

“Would you stop it and take a nap already?”

“Claire.”

“What!”

“I love you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”  He coughed and looked at her.

“Yes, if you’re gonna die, then I need to make this easy on us both.  When you pass over, can you send me the hottest Airforce or Navy man you can find?”

“What??”  Jake perked up and sat up a little.

“Oh sure, everyone knows that the Navy have the toughest men.  It’s that sea air.”

“Hey!  I’m tough.”

A small voice came into the room.

“Claire, can I have a popsicle?”  Hannah stood holding a stuffed animal, her nose bright red.

“Sure, Sweetie.”

“Hannah, can you get me a popsicle too?”  Jake whined.

Hannah rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her.

“Nobody likes me.”

“Jake, I love you, you know that, but you are an annoying sick person.  I’m more than happy to take care of you, but please, stop the baby act.”

“I’m not acting.”

“Well I planned on making you all better later if you were feeling better, I guess you’re too sick for that.”

“Too sick for what?”  He suddenly seemed fifty percent better.

“I dunno, just a little something I learned that I wanted to try out, but if you’re too sick, I understand.”   She fibbed trying to call his bluff.

“No no, I’m not too sick.  I think I’m feeling better.”

“Miraculous recovery.”  She said with a laugh.

“Hey!  But seriously, can you keep running my belly, it’s making me sleepy.”

“Of course.”

“Claire?”

“I hate my name.”  She said flatly.

“I love you.”

“I know, I love you too.  Go to sleep.  Please!”

* * *

 

Three days later, Claire was sick in bed with a cold.

“Jake!”

There was no reply and she called again, “Jaaaaaaaake!”

Jake came up eating a sandwich and leaned on the door jamb.

“What’s up?”

“I have the bug, can you get me some cold medicine please?”

“But I just made a sandwich.”

“Are you kidding me?”  She fell back on the bed and Jake took the last bite of his sandwich and came over to her.

“You know what can help a cold sometimes?”  He said suggestively.  He sat next to her and started to pull the covers down slowly.

“Get out.  Just get the hell out.”  She said with a cough.

“What did I do?”

“Go!”  She sneezed.

“Wow, you are the worst sick person ever.”  He complained, pouting as he left the room.

Claire muttered some unladylike words as she bundled under the covers as she attempted to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, take cold medicine responsibly, do NOT do what Jake does in the story!


End file.
